Alderfang
Alderfang is a dark brown tom with faint tabby stripes and brown eyes. Personality Protective, loyal, strong-willed. Alderfang is a mature and serious cat most of the time, one to think over any decision before acting on it. He does anything for his Clan and the people he loves. He can lighten up sometimes, and have a little bit of a humorous side, but that's rare. He's slightly violent and will punish someone heavily for breaking the rules. History Alderkit was born to two LakeClan warriors, Pineflight and Creekpelt. He had a brother, Sootkit, but his other siblings were still-born. Alderkit had a strong bond with Sootkit, being close friends and brothers. They were practically inseparable. But Sootkit was injured during one of their games. He broke his paw, falling off a den while climbing it. Alderkit felt extremely bad, since he was the one who dared him to go up the den. Alderkit became Alderpaw without Sootkit. He had to stay behind because his paw didn't heal yet. Alderpaw felt worse about it, and tried to visit Sootkit every day to hang out with him. A moon after Alderpaw's apprenticeship, Sootpaw joined him. His paw had healed, slightly crooked but healed nonetheless. Sootpaw and Alderpaw hid his limp, not wanting him to have an even further delayed apprenticeship. But unfortunately, when Alderpaw and Sootpaw were taken out to train, a dog was on the territory. Sootpaw tripped on his crooked paw as he ran and was mauled to death by the dog. Alderpaw became a quiet, reclusive tom for the rest of his apprenticeship. Alderpaw soon started to focus on his loyalty to his Clan, wanting to prove himself strong. He wanted to be able to prevent something like Sootpaw's death from happening again. He was made into Alderfang for his bravery and loyalty. When the flood hit, Alderfang helped cats get out of camp and to high ground. He defended the Clan when the Guild attacked them. He was the one who found Bloodfoot's corpse after the battle. He buried the leader and the deputy after mourning. After the battle, Alderfang and Poolsong were chose to go on a hunting patrol together. They were told to look out for the missing Rushstone, yet they didn't find him. They helped feed the injured Clan that waited for them on the hill. Alderfang was assigned to a patrol with Silvercloud, Tidepaw, and Stalkingwind, their mission was to check on the flooded camp. He commented on how it wasn't flooded anymore and assessed the damage. Dens were collapsed and the walls of camp had fallen down. He and the other three started to dig out dens and did their best to relieve the damage. The patrol had to go back to the rest of the Clan whenever Stalkingwind was scared by a bird and was knocked out. Riverstone had returned when the patrol came back. He announced that Sapfur was to be the leader and Alderfang approved of this. Alderfang was assigned as temporary leader while the medicine cat and leader-to-be were gone. He took the Clan back to the damaged camp. Sapstar returned and Alderfang greeted the tom. The meeting was cut off when the elders den collapsed in on Tidepaw and Ivypaw. He helped Sapstar, Fleetpaw, Poolsong and Ashpaw dig them out. It was revealed that Ivypaw collapsed the den on purpose, trying to give Tidepaw more work to do. After they were both free, Tidepaw attacked Ivypaw and was about to kill her. Alderfang had to step in between it and stop Tidepaw. Alderfang punished Ivypaw, making her repair the entire elder's den without stop. He made sure no cat helped her at all. Later on, Sapstar punished her by delaying her warrior ceremony a moon. He was later given an apprentice, Flowerpaw. He was sure to train her hard and vigilantly. Alderfang was one of the top choices for deputy. He was a strong, leader-like figure and was well respected in the Clan. He even had his own apprentice so he was qualified. But, Sapstar deemed him to young and decided to choose Breezefang over him. Alderfang didn't oppose this though and congratulated the tom. The tom was irritated when the rogue, Burn, came into their camp. He heavily disapproved of Poolsong's relationship with him and thought they were both foolish. He didn't intervene when the encounter happened and only took over Fleetstrike's guarding post when the rogue left. As Ashpaw and Fernpaw came into camp with their story, Alderfang listened in. Ashpaw explained that he liked Fernpaw, who was a TreeClan cat, but she had been accused of pushing TreeClan's deputy out of a tree. He scorned them, thinking that they both should be punished. During the Clan's discussion, Bluekit started yowling about how he will go fight the Crimson Guild. The kitten tried to race out of camp but Alderfang caught him in time. He brought the kitten back and to the leader. Sapstar dismissed him, not caring to scold the kitten. Soon, Sapstar announced that Fernpaw would be joining the Clan as a supervised apprentice. Alderfang wasn't too happy a TreeClanner was joining their Clan. Especially one that was accused of almost killing Aspenbreeze and having a forbidden relationship. He didn't speak up against him though, and kept his mouth closed. When a blizzard hit, Alderfang snapped at Fleetstrike and Whitelily for bringing snow in the warriors den. He hated the entire scenario. After the blizzard went away, he was playing with Blackkit in camp. He stayed out of drama for the next moon or so. He usually spent time patrolling or playing with kittens. Alderfang was mentioned by Fleetstrike, who had commented that either Alderfang or Breezefang would have became deputy. Obviously, the latter was chosen. For some reason, Shadowstreak and Bluewhisker came into LakeClan's camp. They needed Jaypaw, their medicine cat who was in training. Even if they had a temporary medicine cat that could easily solve their problem, they wanted the unexperienced apprentice who had hardly any training. Snake came in to attack them, and Alderfang was the first cat to attack him. Applepaw tried to join the fight, as much as Alderfang protested. He attacked him until he fled. Alderfang commented on how the FieldClan cats were causing too much drama. Bluewhisker and Shadowstreak soon left though. Ivymist and Tideclaw were fighting again. Alderfang had to break it up, pushing them apart. He and Breezefang punished the both of them. Alderfang was one of the first to notice Snook returning to LakeClan. He was extremely hostile towards the tom. He forced out on a hunting patrol so he didn't cause any problems during Snook's apology. He wasn't pleased one bit when he was allowed back into the Clan. Alderfang and Applepaw frequently dueled. Usually, the apprentice lost against the large tom. She'd challenge him almost daily to try and beat him. He was brought to the final Guild siege. During the first battle, his windpipe was ripped out. He could hardly breathe, and Applethorn stayed with him after the fight. He managed to live through the second battle. He stayed back with the medicine cats, Applethorn and Sapstar since he was too injured to walk. He awoke later, trying to stand up. Applethorn didn't let him. She and Sapstar lifted him up and carried him back to camp. They put Alderfang in the medicine cat den, where he would remain until he died. Soon, his throat was infected. He started to have respritory problems and trouble breathing. He passed away after his breathing began to stop. Moons later, in ForestClan, Alderfang was in the discussion about the prophecy. He commented that they all should warn Goldenkit about the prophecy. He was also watching the Clans when Thistlepaw and Cloverfoot started causing issues. He was irritated at TreeClan for Thistlepaw's actions. Trivia * He is owned by Absent Answers. * Alderfang never liked snow. He doesn't like the cold at all. He hated when snow got in the warriors den at all and always tried to clear it all out. * He only died because Quillfang and Infinity Striker had their kittens leave camp. Absent warned them that if they left, Alderfang would die. And they did, so Alderfang died. Absent regrets it. Category:ForestClan Cats Category:Warriors